


Grethan Fanart

by Clarity



Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Please write a scene for this illustration!, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarity/pseuds/Clarity
Summary: First time posting! I'm not a writer but I draw some stuff, and here it is!My favorite schmoopy boys having a moment





	Grethan Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saquesha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grethan Oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538042) by [Saquesha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/pseuds/Saquesha13). 



[ clear-angel.tumblr.com ](http://clear-angel.tumblr.com/post/181404189981/for-saquesha13-ao3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Saquesha13 because they are awesome and also the first to ever write a request for me  
> Love you the MOST
> 
> Mostly happy with this but that hand is wonky IDK <3
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
